Question: The sum of $2$ consecutive odd numbers is $148$. What is the second number in this sequence?
Call the first number in the sequence $x$ The next odd number in the sequence is $x + 2$ The sum of the $2$ consecutive odd numbers is: $x+ (x + 2) = 148$ $2x + 2= 148$ $2x = 146$ $x = 73$ Since $x$ is the first number, $x + 2$ is the second odd number. Thus, the second number in the sequence is $75$.